Revenge
by selana1505
Summary: They say that revenge is a dish best served cold - Eric's revenge will be hot. Written for the lover100 prompt 'Day'. Spoilers for S3E11


Eric thought about the sun, what it felt like, looked like. It'd been so long, over a thousand years since he'd seen it last. Memories of the past came back, he couldn't get them out of his head while he greedily drank Sookie's blood. His thoughts drifted back to his human days.

_In __w__inter __there __wasn__'__t __much __daylight __where __he__'__d __lived__, __but __Eric __had __always __enjoyed __those __hours __when __he __could __feel __sunshine __on __his __skin__, __could __see __blue __skies__, __even __if __it __was __still __freezing __cold__. __The __colours __were __so __much __brighter __when __the __sun __was __out__. _

_Then __one __night __Godric __found __him__, __turned __him__, __made __him __a __creature __of __the __night__. __He__'__d __never __get __a __chance __to __see __the __sun __again __now__._

_It __took __some __time __to __get __used __to__, __but __every __day __at __sunrise __Eric __had __to __go __to __sleep__. __He__'__d __tried __to __resist __the __urge __a __few __times__, __had __ignored __Godric__'__s __advice__, __had __stayed __awake __during __the __day__ - __and __paid __for __it__. __Godric __had __let __him __find __out __for __himself__, __hadn__'__t __commanded __him __to __go __to __sleep__, __so __he __didn__'__t__. __But __when __his __ears __started __to __bleed __and __his __whole __body __hurt__, __every __second __he __stayed __awake __felt __like __an __eternity__. __It __was __too __much__, __he __gave __in __and __joined __Godric __in __their __hiding __place__.__There __just __was __no __way __around __it__, __he __wouldn__'__t __see __daylight __any __more__, __no __matter __how __much __he __missed __it__._

_But __spending __the __day __hiding __and __sleeping __wasn__'__t __all __bad__, __most __of __the __time __they __went __to __sleep __close __to __each __other__. __Eric __felt __less __lonely __when __he __knew __that __he __just __had __to __reach __out __his __arm__, __and __Godric __would __be __there__. _

_Yes__, __he __was __lonely __now __even __if __Godric __almost __never __left __his __side__. __Before__, __when __he __was __still __human__, __he__'__d __had __family__, __a __clan__, __friends__ - __now __he __just __had __Godric __who __couldn__'__t __really __replace __all __that __he __had __lost__. __Eric __tried __not __to __show __it__, __but __he __was __sure __his __maker __knew __anyway__. _

_They __went __on __like __this __for __a __long __time__, __years__, __decades__, __centuries__ - __they __might __spend __the __night __separated __from __each __other__, __but __a __short __while __before __sunrise__, __they __met __again __and __found __a __hiding __place __for __the __day__, __together__. _

_Later__, __when __they __spent __longer __periods __of __time __apart __from __each __other__, __Eric __still __sometimes __missed __Godric __when __he __went __to __rest __for __the __day__. __H__e __wasn__'__t __lonely __any __more__; __he __had __gathered __some __kind __of __a __clan __of __his __own __around __himself__. __He __was __Sheriff __now__, __had __people__ - __humans __and __vampires __alike__ - __he __worked __with __and __trusted__. __Still __there __was __something __missing__, __especially __after __Godric __was __gone __forever__._

Today he would see the light of the sun again, with the help of Sookie's blood he'd stay alive for long enough to take it in. It would hurt, but he could handle that. He just had to convince Russell that Sookie's blood would make them invulnerable to the power of the sun, just had to hide his pain for a short while. Then it wouldn't matter any more. Yes, he would die, but he would take Russell with him. He had waited for this revenge for so long. It didn't even matter that he would die too, the murder of his family would finally be avenged.

He stopped drinking, hoped for Sookie's sake that Russell would stop too while she was still alive, but even that didn't matter any more. With a smile, he stepped out into the sunlight, well aware that Russell would follow his every move on CCTV.

It was a great feeling to be out in the sun again, to see daylight and all the vibrant colours it brought out - at least for a few moments. Then his skin started to burn and he saw the first tendrils of smoke rise from it. Would Russell notice? No, there he was, stepping out of the door. Eric grinned, then handcuffed himself to Russell.

Revenge might be a dish best served cold, but Eric's revenge would be hot, blazing hot.


End file.
